Kidnapped
by Shyfire TroyellaZanessa 4-Life
Summary: The gang get kidnapped!They're only four.What will happen?Read to find out!R&R and thanks for giving it a chance!
1. Kidnapped!

"Gabrialla!Come on!",a four year old boy with blond hair pleaded to a girl with dark curls and brown eyes.

"Give it back!",he said.The girl,who was appearently named Gabrialla and was the boys age tossed a squishy orange and black basketball up and down.

"Please Gabi!",he pleaded.The girl,Gabi laughed.

"Come and get it Troy!",she laughed.At that speciffic moment,seven more kids also four years old,who had been watching this display came up to the blond hared boy,Troy,and a boy said

"Dude!Don't let a girl beat you up!".This earned him death glares from three out of the four girls there.The other girl,Taylor gave him a good hard smack across the head.

"Owwww!What was that for!",the boy,Chad asked Taylor.Taylor gave him a 'you know what that was for' stare and Chad didn't ask anymore questions.The gang laughed. Chad was used to getting these slaps across the head when he did something wrong.The truth was,Taylor had Chad trained,but even that didn't stop him from letting out his comments every once in awhile.

"Chad!Don't let a girl beat you up!",A redish-blond haired,Kelsi mocked with a laugh.Chad through her a death glare and mumbled

"Shut up!".Everyone laughed.Sharpay turned to Troy and said

"Back to the basketball!".Troy had just remembered the basketball,and started chasing Gabi farther out then he should've followed by Chad,Taylor,Kelsi,Jason.Ryan,Sharpay and Zeke.When Troy finally caught up with Gabi,they were very far away from their parents.Now being four years old,they were natrally scared.They started making their way back to their parents when,nine sets of hands came up behind them and snached them.They tried to scream,but their mouths were covered.They were gagged with hankerchiefs and thrown in the back of a truck,where they continued to wriggle in fear.They managed to sit up and manged the ride to their new 'home',I guess you could call it.When they arived after a long and bumpy ride,they were ungagged and thrown in the small small house,where they cowered in fear.Then they started whispering among theirselfs

"Where are we?",Taylor cried.Gabrialla and the rest of the gang shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know,but it's scary",Troy said.The rest of the gang nodded.They were all huddled together,In fear that the 'bad man' as they decited to call him would come back.

"Why us!",Gabi wailed,"I was going to grow up and live a happy life!",she cried.The gang nodded.

"We were going to be best friends forever!Now we probibly not going to make it out of this alive!",Taylor screamed.This triggered the rest of the gang to cry.They didn't wanna die.

"I don't wanna die!",Chad whined.He was followed by a chorus of "Me toos".The gang was scared for their lives.Then the 'Bad man' came in and got the girls and threw them into a seprate room,where they wailed harder.

"Now if we do get out of this,we won't know the boys!",Sharpay wipered.The girls cried harder

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o WITH THE BOYS 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dude what are we going to do!",Chad yelled "IF we get out of this,we aren't going to know the girls!",he continued.

"Awwwww!Little Chaddy can't live without Taylor,can you!",Troy teased.

"Troy!How can you be making jokes at a time like this!",Chad hissed.

"Cause I can!",he laughed.Then realized that Gabi and the rest of the girl-friends were gone.

"What are we going to do!",he sobbed.

"How am I supposed to know!The girl that gives me orders all the time is now gone,and I don't feel free.",he said.Nobody laughed or even smiled.

"Guys?How are we going to manage without them?",he asked.The guys shook their heads.Then they started to wail harder than ever before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o

Well!There ya go!Please R&R and tell me if you want me to continue the story!

Shyheart Legend


	2. Stuck in a cell

The next morning the boys woke up.They cried themselfs so sleep the night before.Troy stood up and streched

"What are we going to do taday?",he asked,The boys shrugged.

"Not much,were kidnapped remember?",he said.Troy just nodded sadly and said

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?".Chad and Jason shook their heads,but Zeke said,

"Probably the same thing as us.",he reasoned.Troy nodded.he knew he was most likly right.Then they heard the creak of the door opening and there stood,Bad Man!All the boys shrunk with fear.He looked the same he had when he had kidnapped them.He sat down a try with four small peices of bread and four small glasses of water in front of them,

"_Is that all we get!_",Chad thought to himself,but knew better than to speak out against Bad Man.Then the man left.Leaving the boys to cower in fear as they ate what food was in the tray.Once they were done Chad whispered

"Guys,we can't live on this!It's too small!I mean it!".The boys snickered and said

"How do you know?".Chad looked stunned.He thought they would know

"Well,when you hang out with Taylor enough to hear all her lectures,it rubs off on ya",he informed.They guys nodded as their snickers turned into tears.

"Gabi!!",Troy wailed.

"Kelsi!!",Jason cried.

"Sharpay!!",Zeke sobbed.

"Taylor!!",Chad howled.

"Why you!!",they all cried out together.Then they all tried to fall asleep even though it was the middle of the day.There were no windows,only one small candle that lit the place.The only 'fresh' air they got was the air that came in through the cracks in the door.The finally managed to fall asleep.The fact that they were kidnapped didn't help with that either.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 With the girls 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gabi!You know that we can't live on this much food as well as I do!",an outraged Taylor said to her best friend. as she ate her porshan of the food that Bad Man brang them.

"I know Tay,but it's all we got.",Gabrialla said,nibbling on her share of it.

"We're gonna die!",Sharpay shreaked.She was already almost done with her part of the food on the tray.

"Probably!",Kelsi wailed,eating her share.This caused the whole group to cry.

"I don't wanna die!",Gabrialla said to her best friends.The girls nodded and continued to sob.

"I have so much to offer to the world!",Sharpay squealed.

"Sharpay!This is not the time to br thinking of yourself!",Gabi said calmly.Sharpay quieted down.

"Guys,we're not going to get out of this alive are we?",Kelsi asked.The girls shrugged.

"No we're not if Bad Man keeps feeding us moldy bread and un clean water for the rest of out lives",Sharpay yelled.

"Sharpay!Don't be so neggative!We could get out of this alive...just maby",Taylor said to Sharpay.

"But if we get out of this alive,the boys might not be with us!",Gabi cried. "That means...",Gabi trailed off as the girls began to shout.

"No Chad!",Taylor wailed.

"No Jason!",Kelsi sobbed.

"No Zeke!",Sharpay shreaked.

"No Troy!",Gabi squealed with desperation.

"I'm not leaving with out him!",they said at the same time.Then,hearing the other girls say the same thing as they did,they corrected theirselfs

"We're not leaving without them.".They settled down to take a nap,but the air wasn't all that good smelling.The only fresh air came in through the cracks in the doors and a small candle used that to burn.All they had was the not so good smalling air the candle produced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Did you like it?Any suggestions?Come on people!I need some ideas!Please!R&R!!!!!!!!

Shyhearts Legend


	3. The Plans

Gabi woke up.She saw the same enviroment as she had for the lat few days.She sighed.

"Hey Tay?",she questioned,waking her friend up.

"Hmm?",Taylor said half asleep.

"We need to get out of here NOW!",she said.

"Why?",Taylor asked.

"I'm hungry!',she wailed.

"I'm starved!",Sharpay said,waking up.Taylor nodded,now fully awake.They woke Kelsi up.Once all four were up,they started making plans..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0 With the Boys 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chad woke up to find Ryan sitting in front of them.He had kept silent all this time,and not uddered a word.He was so silent,the bad man forgot about him and didn't gave him anything the day before.So the boys shared with him.

"What's up?",Chad asked.

"Just thinking...",was Ryan's only reply.

"Bout what?",Chad asked.

"A way to get out of here.",Ryan replied.

"So?",Chad asked,waking the others.

"I got it!',Ryan yelled,making Chad stumble.

"HOW!",Everyone asked,now awake.

"Well...",Ryan trailed off telling the boys the plan.

""You think it's gonna work?",Troy asked.Ryan nodded and said

"Plan window launched!"..The guys nodded and smiled thinking about their respective girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o With the girls 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You think it's going to work?",Gabi asked.Taylor nodded.

"I saw it on TV onceand it looked real atleast.."Taylor said.Gabi shrugged.

"Operation Get Out!",Sharpay snickered.

"Soon we will be home free!With the boys!!",Kelsi couldn't contain her exitment.

"I wanna get out of here!This dirt is making my shoes all dirty!",Sharpay complained.The girls laughed.

"Quit being such a Drama Queen!",Gabi giggled.Kelsi and Taylor agreed,giggling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

YAY!PLANS IN ACTION!They are the same plan,just different names!Ideas?Suggestions?Comments? R&R and thanks for reading!

Shyheart's Legend


End file.
